


La Piaga e il Coltello

by hikachu



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder Mystery, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachu/pseuds/hikachu
Summary: Prima che il ragno potesse divorarmi, avevo divorato me stesso.Un brillante accademico caduto in disgrazia, Saga si reca a Creta per scoprire chi abbia inviato al suo mentore di un tempo il manoscritto che custodiva gelosamente. Ma sull'isola lo attendono anche i fantasmi del passato, le vestigia di un amore interrotto ed un nuovo, inquietante mistero che lo costringerà ad improvvisarsi investigatore per provare la propria innocenza.





	La Piaga e il Coltello

**Un'introduzione alla vicenda**

 

_Del mio cuore sono il vampiro_  
C. Baudelaire

  
  
  
Che taluni fenomeni, disturbi, anomalie—in parole povere, tutte quelle cose cui l'uomo medio, dalla vita pacifica e ordinaria, non è abituato, si guadagnino un posto tutto loro nei best seller che spariscono in fretta dagli scaffali o nell'ultima serie televisiva di successo, non significa che il pubblico generale, che quelle fantasie morbose le divora con gusto, impari a tollerarle al di fuori di quei mondi fittizi, né tanto meno che in esso nasca la benché minima intenzione di provare a capirle quando si verificano in persone reali, a loro vicine.  
  
Io l'ho sperimentato sulla mia pelle.  
  
Quando avevo ventisei anni, la mia carriera accademica, che aveva visto una sì rapida ascesa, era colata a picco con altrettanta velocità e lo stesso glamour di una stella cadente: tutti avevano sollevato il naso per assistere allo spettacolo unico di quella sfavillante disfatta. Taluni – rivali, avversari, studenti che avevano perso in concorsi dove avevo trionfato – con più soddisfazione di altri.  
  
Tuttavia, se la responsabilità di quel disastro giaceva solo e soltanto con la mia sventatezza, ad inchiodare in via definitiva il coperchio sulla cassa in cui i piani per il mio avvenire erano stati messi a riposare, furono il ribrezzo ed il timore che i più provavano dinnanzi alla fragilità profonda, quella che non si può dissimulare con un  _così così_  accompagnato da un sorriso teso quando ti chiedono, come va, perché a vivere come dovresti e come ci si aspetta non ce la fai più.  
  
Avevo ventisei anni e mi erano rovinati addosso tutti i timori che come fantasmi, o demoni, mi avevano posseduto una vita intera: adesso erano troppo per me, troppo pesanti, troppo difficili, troppo contorti perché li sbrogliassi evitando la rovina. Io, una falena avviluppata dalle spire della tela, in attesa che il ragno si avvicini per divorarmi. Inerme, vuoto, sconfitto, non mi restava altro che aspettare la morte, chiedendomi da che parte avrebbe cominciato il suo banchetto. Quale parte della mia vita, cioè, sarebbe stata la prossima ad andare in pezzi.  
  
L'ansia e l'umiliazione che quella condizione mi procurava, mi avevano spinto così a compiere l'ultima, l'unica scelta che mi rimanesse: dunque, come innumerevoli tragiche figure prima di me, in un giorno d'autunno senza sole, riempii la vasca d'acqua calda, strinsi i denti mentre mi tagliavo i polsi con un rasoio vecchio stile, di quelli con l'impugnatura di legno, e immersi gli avambracci in acqua. Mi addormentai pacificamente, come non facevo da molti mesi; credevo, con assoluta certezza, che non mi sarei svegliato più. Prima che il ragno potesse divorarmi, avevo divorato me stesso.  
  
Nella mia decisione di togliermi la vita, però, fui ingenuo: nel seguire l'esempio di quelle figure tragiche intraviste nei fotogrammi sgranati di film datati, avevo sbagliato l'orientamento del taglio, dando il tempo a mio fratello di rincasare che il mio cuore, in qualche modo, batteva ancora.  
  
In ospedale, Kanon, col volto ancora pallido come non glielo avevo mai visto, mi disse: “Era così debole, mi ci sono voluti secondi interi per discernere il battito. Anche mentre parlavo al centralino, una parte di me sussurrava che avevo voluto immaginarmi tutto, e che tu eri morto.” Ma non era stata un'illusione e, da suicida, mi ritrovai ad essere uno che il suicidio l'aveva tentato, spinto, si seppe poi, da quella che è comunemente conosciuta come depressione. Il romantico mal di vivere per gli artisti morti troppo presto, il marchio a fuoco della vergogna per chi le sopravvive e poi va avanti per inerzia, come una larva. Io, che non ero morto, appartenevo ovviamente alla seconda categoria.  
  
A quel punto, non ero più un semplice accademico, sconosciuto a chi vive al di fuori delle torri d'avorio in cui i circoli universitari si riuniscono per tramandarsi in gran segreto la loro sapienza. Ero divenuto una storia, un crudele mito di monito, un titolo sui giornali: un disperato che aveva plagiato un collega per conservare il proprio seggio da secchione, e poi, ormai squilibrato, aveva tentato d'ammazzarsi. Ero certo un peso per la mia povera famiglia, per gli amici verso cui avevo mostrato tanta ingratitudine, un indolente, un pericoloso e altro ancora, a seconda della dialettica di ciascuno.  
  
Ero solo.  
  
Mentre chi mi conosceva mi abbandonava o lasciava che l'abbandonassi, e miriadi di sconosciuti analizzavano il mio caso con una punta di pietà e disgusto sulla lingua, ero solo con la persona che più di ogni altro mi disprezzava e faticava a convivere con me: me stesso.  
  
Il mal di vivere non è un velo di banale tristezza che ti avvolge per qualche giorno, né un magico elisir che risveglia il genio – quel frammento divino che lega ancora l'umanità al resto dell'universo – nell'individuo che fino ad allora possedeva una visione comunissima delle cose. È cecità. Il non riuscire a mettere a fuoco altro che un tunnel angusto di sconfitte, vere o ipotizzate, passate e future; un sudario di spettri che ti opprimono il respiro. Mal di vivere è, in effetti, essere sepolti vivi. Una sofferenza in cui non si scorge via d'uscita. Ero, in altre parole, prigioniero di me stesso.  
  
Il susseguirsi di quei giorni ombrosi, che, sempre uguali, si scioglievano l'uno nell'altro, non costituisce tuttavia il perno dei fatti che mi appresto a narrare.  
  
Sebbene la mia malattia rientri tra quei fattori che mi condussero ai luoghi di quegli eventi, e sebbene questi esercitarono poi un effetto innegabile sulle mie afflizioni, è mia intenzione soffermarmi piuttosto sugli avvenimenti in cui, mio malgrado, mi ritrovai impegolato.  
  
L'incipit di questa vicenda ebbe luogo nella penombra di un salotto, un luogo a me tanto familiare quanto caro.  
  
Il sole stava tramontando, ed io ero intorpidito dalla luce rosata che filtrava, a strisce, nella stanza, dal profumo dell'incenso che si spandeva in volute concentriche dal supporto ligneo, dal tepore della tazza di tè che stringevo tra le mani e dalla voce dell'uomo antico che mi sedeva di fronte. Era una scena che avevo già vissuto innumerevoli volte: dapprima da studente, poi da assistente e ricercatore—non come dottore, no, quella possibilità me l'ero preclusa da me. C'era qualcosa di così dolce e nostalgico, in quel momento, che mi pareva di vivere in un sogno.  
  
Shion, l'uomo che aveva creduto in me più di ogni altro, e che io avevo deluso più di ogni altro, mi studiava con aria serena, affettuosa, come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla. Questo, piuttosto che tranquillizzarmi, mi faceva sentire ulteriormente in colpa.  
  
“Signore,” azzardai, infine. Per miracolo non esplosi in un urlo. “Posso domandare per quale ragione mi ha invitato qui?” Non c'è più nulla, per me, in questo luogo, restava sotteso nel silenzio tra noi.  
  
“Circa una settimana fa, ho ricevuto un manoscritto recante la tua firma, Saga.”  
  
Quelle parole mi trapassarono da parte a parte come una spada. Posai subito la tazza sul chabudai poiché non riuscivo a fidarmi del mio corpo, in quelle condizioni, e temevo che l'avrei lasciata cadere. “Non è possibile,” dissi.  
  
“Eppure dico il vero. Ho letto con avidità, ammetto, la storia. E se, nel leggere il tuo nome sul frontespizio, avevo nutrito delle perplessità, lo stile e la raffinatezza della prosa mi hanno convinto che a vergare quelle parole fosse stata proprio la tua mano. Conosco bene le tue capacità, ragazzo mio.”  
  
Avevo ormai trentatré anni: ne erano trascorsi sette, dall'ultima volta che ci eravamo trovati faccia a faccia nel suo studio in ateneo, in una mattinata che rammentavo a stento, poiché di lì a poco si sarebbe deciso il mio destino, dicevano, ma sapevo bene che sarei stato gettato all'inferno, unica incognita quale cerchia mi avrebbe ospitato. C'era così tanto tempo, tra di noi, così tante parole non dette, tanta amarezza, un profondo senso di sconfitta e tradimento, come una linea di demarcazione che non si sarebbe mai potuta superare, eppure, Shion mi aveva chiamato  _ragazzo mio_ come se i giorni che avevamo trascorso assieme non si fossero mai interrotti. Avrei pianto, se non fossi già sbiancato, troppo irrigidito persino per le lacrime, con i pensieri che si rincorrevano a velocità folle nella mia testa.  
  
Se la storia era davvero mia, non poteva essere che una: il risultato di frammentari appunti, sogni, sfoghi e fantasie cupe che avevano preso una forma parziale su agendine e margini di quaderni nel corso di molti anni. Si trattava di un lungo racconto giallo che aveva assunto la sua facies definitiva solo di recente, ché solo negli ultimi mesi avevo percepito il bisogno di limare quegli scritti che, a conti fatti, erano il risultato di una vita di ribollenti ombre interiori, fantasie inconfessabili ed inquietudini represse che non avrei mai potuto affrontare nel mio momento di maggiore fragilità.  
  
Naturalmente, non avevo mai mostrato quegli scritti a nessuno, né, pertanto, mi riusciva di associare un qualsiasi volto conosciuto alla vicenda misteriosa; men che meno potevo ipotizzare chi avrebbe voluto impossessarsene e, soprattutto, per quale motivo e in quale modo. Il plico di fogli con gli appunti originali era conservato, insieme ad altri oggetti dal forte valore personale o affettivo, in un cassetto della mia scrivania che restava perpetuamente chiuso a chiave, se non nei brevi lassi in cui avevo necessità di prendere o riporvi qualche cosa. La versione riveduta, invece, aveva la sua bella residenza nel mio portatile che, fosse pure rimasto incustodito per pochi minuti, sarebbe subito entrato in stand-by, richiedendo quindi una password a chiunque avesse voluto riattivarlo. Ero sempre stato molto scrupoloso riguardo alla mia privacy, ma pur volendo ammettere che qualcuno, in qualche modo, avrebbe potuto aprire quel cassetto senza forzarlo, o consultare il mio portatile senza che me ne accorgessi, restava un problema fondamentale:  _quando_.  
  
Dacché ero stato dimesso dall'ospedale in seguito al mio tentato suicidio, ero uscito di casa molto, molto di rado: non avevo né la voglia né l'energia per fare nulla, spesso, a seguito dell'ennesima notte insonne, neppure per alzarmi dal letto prima che si facesse pomeriggio; Kanon, senza fiatare, si occupava delle faccende che richiedevano senza sconti di varcare l'uscio, che si trattasse di spesa o rifiuti o quant'altro. Era vero, però, che circa sei mesi prima, Kanon aveva deciso di lasciare Atene per un tempo indeterminato: doveva essersi stufato di prendersi cura di me, che tanto a lungo l'avevo costretto ad ignorare la sua indole randagia. L'idea di dover affrontare di nuovo il mondo era spaventosa, ma sapevo di non avere alcun diritto a trattenerlo. Mi feci forza.  
  
Cercavo di adempiere a tutte le faccende essenziali mentre ero fuori per l'appuntamento settimanale con la terapeuta. Si trattava di un viaggio breve, tutto sommato: circa due ore, compresi i cinquanta minuti che trascorrevo sul lettino a fissare una parete imbiancata. Insomma, il misterioso ladro doveva essere davvero fortunato. Oppure, più realisticamente, mi aveva osservato per qualche tempo. Aveva studiato la mia routine e sapeva bene quando e per quanto mi sarei assentato. Le altre occasioni, ben più rare ed imprevedibili, in cui lasciavo casa, non richiedevano più di dieci, forse quindici minuti: il condominio in cui vivevo disponeva di bidoni per l'immondizia propri, mentre per qualsiasi emergenza o voglia improvvisa, mi bastava attraversare la strada per raggiungere un minimarket ben fornito. Non c'era via di scampo: l'autore di quel furto bizzarro doveva conoscere le mie abitudini.  
  
Mi domandai, poi, che genere di persona avrebbe accettato di sprecare tanto tempo e di correre tanti rischi per null'altro che un manoscritto di poco conto. Raggelai. Più cercavo di mettere assieme i pezzi di quella vicenda, più questa appariva surreale ed inquietante nella sua insensatezza.  
   
Fu un pesante sospiro di Shion a riportarmi alla realtà.  
  
“Non ho motivo di dubitare delle tue affermazioni. D'altro canto, a suscitare in me i primi dubbi sulla reale identità del mittente di questa missiva, è stato il timbro postale sul plico.”  
  
Plico che mi porse immediatamente, raccogliendolo da una delle pile di carte, libri e dispense che circondavano la sua poltrona come colonne intorno al naos. Quando lo ricevetti tra le mani, un'inconfutabile contraddizione balzò subito ai miei occhi. Impresso con inchiostro nero sbiadito, il timbro riportava il nome di una località: Heraklion, con la  _l_ ,  _i_ ,  _o_  ed  _n_ stampate sul volto solenne incorniciato nel francobollo.  
  
Heraklion. Chilometri e chilometri a sud di Atene, in mezzo al Mediterraneo. Io non mi muovevo dall'Attica da quasi dieci anni.  
  
Presi a sudare freddo. Mi trovavo davanti a fatti ineluttabili, la cui assurdità restava comunque fuori discussione. Sin da bambino, quel genere di situazioni mi aveva procurato forti sensazioni di panico, che talvolta sfociavano in crisi vere e proprie. L'assenza di un filo logico in qualsiasi cosa mi spaventava, mi opprimeva il petto come un macigno. Una volta, nel corso della mia adolescenza, un medico ipotizzò si trattasse di un sintomo di una forma leggera di Asperger. Diversi anni dopo, la mia psicoterapeuta commentò che una cosa del genere era comprensibile in un soggetto che, sin dall'infanzia, ha conosciuto ben pochi affetti, e pure traballanti. Tramite questo atteggiamento, mi aveva detto, lei ha cercato di provvedere per sé quel che avrebbero dovuto assicurarle altri, significando che sarei dovuto essere orgoglioso del bambino ombroso e perfettino che ero stato, ma non ero riuscito a provare altro, per quella creatura disgraziata, che una tenera tristezza velata di disgusto.  
  
“Professore,” mi sforzai di dire. “Qualcosa qui non va. No, piuttosto, qui non quadra proprio nulla.”  
  
“Sì, senza dubbio la situazione è alquanto enigmatica, ragazzo mio. Resta tuttavia il fatto che mi farebbe piacere pubblicare il tuo scritto.”  
  
“Ma non è altro che una sciocchezza,” la mia voce si era fatta acuta, facevo fatica a mettere insieme le parole. “È troppo... Troppo,”  _personale_ , ma non lo dissi. Credo, comunque, che Shion lo intuì. Non gli sfuggiva nulla.  
  
“Capisco. Non posso costringerti, certo, però posso chiederti di riflettere bene su questa possibilità.”  
  
“Signore...”  
  
“Te lo chiedo in via personale. Quale che sia la tua risposta alla fine, pensaci. Per favore, Saga, questa volta lasciati aiutare.”  
  
Le sue parole mi imbarazzarono. Shion era notoriamente un uomo benevolo, gentile, ma non molle né compiacente. Mi vergognavo che quell'uomo, un luminare di grande fama ed autorevolezza, avesse ritenuto necessario esporsi a tal punto per me, per uno come me. Allo stesso tempo, proprio a causa di tutto ciò, mi stava mettendo in condizione di non poter rifiutare. A posteriori, posso ipotizzare che il suo intento fosse proprio quello. Shion non era semplicemente erudito. Era scaltro. Riusciva a vedere sempre oltre, con grande lungimiranza.  
  
“Ascoltami,” riprese. “In questi giorni, alcuni miei assistenti si trovano a Creta per un certo affare con un magnate tedesco, che sarebbe in possesso di reperti fondamentali alla nostra ricerca. Chiederò loro di accoglierti ed aiutarti ad investigare sull'identità del nostro misterioso mittente.”  
  
Mi sentivo smarrito, e dunque sopraffatto. Sì, in quel momento desideravo risolvere quel mistero più di ogni altra cosa, come non avevo desiderato nulla in sette lunghi anni. Volevo accettare, seguendo la scintilla di un impulso che non credevo avrei mai più provato: l'impulso che ti spinge a pianificare il domani; ad aspettarlo con impazienza, anche. L'impulso a vivere. Mi sovvennero certe parole che la terapeuta mi aveva rivolto qualche mese prima, quando le avevo detto che avevo iniziato a lavorare su un vecchio racconto molto personale. Le avevo riferito che era come se, ad un tratto, la mia mente fosse più lucida, dopo le sedute, ed allora provavo un'intensa voglia di scrivere, ché mi aiutava ad ordinare le idee che stavano riemergendo; forse, a capire chi fossi diventato. Lei disse: ha deciso che questo spazio vale qualcosa, che un modo per aiutare se stesso c'è, e tutto parte da qui. Sorrideva, nello scandire quelle parole, come una Madonna clemente.  
  
“Signore, io vorrei soltanto dirle che, qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta in passato, non ho mai creduto che fosse colpa sua, o che lei non abbia fatto abbastanza per me.” La mia voce s'incrinò. Ero sempre più perduto.  
  
“Saga. Quando una persona finisce prigioniera dei suoi pensieri più nocivi, è anche perché coloro che la circondano non hanno saputo tenderle una mano prima che fosse troppo tardi.”  
  
Mentre pronunciava queste parole, il sorriso di Shion era amaro.  
  
Mi sentii in colpa, mi vergognai ancora. Soprattutto, però, ero sollevato: era come se qualcuno avesse finalmente colto qualcosa – grido, pensiero o tutto il caos di sentimenti che mi portavo in petto – che, senza accorgermene, urlavo da anni a squarciagola. Dopo tanti anni, qualcuno che non era chiamato a comprendermi clinicamente, qualcuno  _come me_ , mi stava dicendo che non ero né una larva né un parassita, che quella non doveva essere per forza la mia vita.  
  
Piansi, perché quando aprii la bocca, non ne uscì altro che un singhiozzo.  
  
Shion si alzò, posò una mano tra i miei capelli e li carezzò come se fossi un bambino.  
  
“Ci vediamo presto, Saga.”  
  
Annuii col volto tra le mani.  
  
 _Tutto parte da qui._


End file.
